A Day and a Life
by Channell C. Walker
Summary: They were separated for so long. will they finally be together or will someone stand in their way?
1. Could it be?

Chapter One  
  
Ominous clouds billowed in the sky. The sound of thunder echoed loudly through the air. The proud taiyoukai stood silently on his massive balcony, glaring at the world he was forced to live in. this world filled with cars and computers. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Long ago had he grown out of his bitter hatred for humans and mistakenly left them to their own devices. He didn't know that by doing so he would lose control over his lands due to overpopulation of that race. He only wanted to be happy instead he got miserable loneliness. He was forced to live his life in the guise of a human.  
  
Oh how he longed for the old days. The time when youkai ruled and humans cowered in fear. Those times were long gone now and now he had to abide by human laws. Now he had to keep his true identity and his history secret. Over time he watched, as humans steadily grew stronger and more defiant. Those qualities reminded him painfully of a certain Miko he knew by the name of Kagome. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen (well not really, but her personality was a definite plus) her strength intrigued him, her defiance allured him , and her beauty aroused him. He spent every waking moment thinking about her and each night he dreamt of her haunting smile. The only thing that held him back from taking her during their first few meetings was his pride. At the time he was afraid to become his father. So, he did the only thing he could do, he denied his feelings.  
  
A cold wind rudely brought the white-haired angel back to reality. A scowl appeared on his normally stoic face. The sound of his baggy jeans swishing met his ears as he walked back into his room. He continued to walk until he was close enough to his bed to flop down. He let a weary sigh escape his lips as he readily succumbed to his exhaustion. He had waited five hundred and four years to see her and still no sign of his obsession.  
  
Kagome awoke with a start. She had been dreaming of HIM again. When will she get over her little crush. No, it wasn't a crush it was something more. The feelings she had for Sesshomaru were stronger than the feelings she had for Inuyasha. She really DID love Sesshomaru. For six months she had been telling herself it was only a crush, but deep down she knew better. If anyone had told her four years ago that she would be in love with Sesshomaru she would have laughed in his or her face. No way a cold- hearted, human hater would care about her. He was too proud of his demon blood to want it tainted with her pathetic human filth. Sure their first meetings didn't go so smooth, but once the Shikon was completed Inuyasha announced his decision to go to hell with Kikyo and Miroku proposed to Sango. That month was a serious emotional roller coaster. Naraku was killed by the most unexpected person, the reincarnation of his mother. Akako beat the shit out of Naraku. Sesshomaru revived Onigumo's heart so that Naraku could die.  
  
On that very same night everyone gathered to say good-bye to Inuyasha and watch as Kikyo took him to hell with her. What Kagome didn't know was that said hanyou made a wish on the Shikon no tama. And once the portal to hell closed up Sesshomaru led Kagome to the God tree.  
  
"Kagome, this past few monnths have been amazing."  
  
"Yeah it has. I really don't want it to end."  
  
"It doesn't have to."  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"No, it doesn't you can always stay here ... with me."  
  
Sessho, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that while courting you these past months I've grown to... to..."  
  
"To what Sessho? You can tell me."  
  
"I've grown to love you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with shock and sparkled with unshed tears. A warm smile graced her features. "Oh Sessho, I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. I love you too." Sesshomaru felt as if a huge weight had been lifted and his eyes sparkled wwith unlimited happiness.  
  
"Kagome will you be my mate?" A delighted squeal greeted his question along with a huge hug from Kagome. "Yes, Sessho, yes I will be your mate!"  
  
Suddenly he felt Kagome tense. Then a bright light blinded him. Once the light faded he realized that he was no longer holding Kagome. She had disappeared. He began to search frntically screaming her name at the top of his lungs. Once his mind registered that he would not find her, he fell to his knees and howled at the mocking moon. The howl was full of loss and anguish. It was heart wrenching and mournful.  
  
Kagome found herself at home at the bottom of the well. She frantically dug with her hands trying to get back... back to him. Right when she was about to be happy that damned jewel ruined things again. She could feel the power of the jewel within her body right where it was when this whole thing started. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to dig. Dirt flew up and stuck to the tracks left from her salty tears. She continued to dig for a long time before she curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep. Her dreams were haunted with images of the youkai who had confessed his love for her. Then she had to go and leave him alone again. It just wasn't fair. Not to him, not to her, not for them. Happiness just wasn't for them. ########################################################## A loud purr brought Kagome back to reality. She shook herself mentally and began her tedious morning routine. Today was her first day at Tokyo University. She couldn't be late because of some memories. She gave Buyo a pet on the head and raced out her house. She made it to her first class surprisingly early and took a seat in the back of the class. After a few minutes of waiting a tall man with black hair and light gray eyes entered the room and also took a seat at the back of the room. He was wearing baggy white sweat pants with a matching throw back. A clean pair of Air force ones graced his feet. His long hair was tied in a low ponytail and he had a stoic expression on his face that painfully reminded her of her mate-to-be.  
  
She immediately tore her eyes from the man in the far corner to watch another man walk into the room. This man was the spitting image of Miroku except for his bright green eyes. He made a beeline for the stoic man and gave him a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey Seto, what's new?"  
  
"Why do you insist on bothering me?" came the icy tone that sounded all too familiar to Kagome. She watched in amazement as the Miroku-look-alike only chuckled at his reply and acted as if the stoic man said nothing at all.  
  
"Still brooding about that girl, huh Seto?"  
  
"And what girl would you be referring to August?"  
  
" That girl whose name you call out in your sleep." August said tauntingly, with amusement dancing in his eyes. Seto was about to say something when August caught sight of Kagome sitting alone. A perverted grin claimed his features as he made his way to the girl with her hair in low pig-tails and a pink short-sleeved sweater with matching plaid skirt.  
  
"Well, hello there. I'm August Yayoi and what might your name be Miss?"  
  
Kagome gave him a cheery smile as a blush stained her cheeks. "I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"My what a pretty name. It suits you well." He was awarded with a deeper blush.  
  
"Arigato gozaimazu." Her voice was sweet and soft. He wondered if her lips would be feel the same.  
  
Seto's head had shot up at the sound of the girl's name. A hopeful gleam made it's way to his pale gray eyes. It's been so long since he last saw her, he barely remembered what she looked like. He stood up and made his way to the furiously blushing girl. He looked on in amusement as her eyes widened in shock and bowed her head from embarrassment. August glared at him, but went back to his seat once Seto sent him the coldest glare he had ever seen. As his eyes fell back on the girl his features softened.  
  
"What did you say your name was Miss?" With her head still bowed she said, "Kagome Higurashi, Sempai."  
  
"Well, Miss Higurashi let me introduce myself, I am Seto Shinomori, but you may call me Seto." Kagome blushed at his formalities and raised her head so that she could look at this Seto guy. Their eyes locked as blue met gray. At that moment Seto knew exactly who this girl was.  
  
"You can call me Kagome." Came her sweet voice, her blush finally fading. He knew had to do something, but what? Thinking quickly he came up with a suitable idea.  
  
"Kagome, I would be honored if you would join me on an outing this evening?" His innocent question released locked away memories. ' That was the same way sessho asked me on our first date.'  
  
"I would be pleased to accompany this evening Seto." Pulling out a pen and a post-it note she scribbled down her cell phone number and handed it to Seto. "Here, call me on this number with the details." He was a bit confused by her actions until he noticed that the class was about to start.  
  
###########################################################  
  
"Lunch time, finally." Kagome cheered as she headed towards her car. As soon as she started the engine her pphone rang.  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Kagome, this is Seto."  
  
"Wow, I wasn't expecting to get a call this soon."  
  
"Yeah, well I was wondering if I could pick you at six?"  
  
"Sure, but is it casual or formal?"  
  
' Damn. What to say? What to say? If I say casual then she'll think I'm taking her to McDonald's or something, but if I say formal she'll think it's one of those engagement dinners.'  
  
"I'd say go with something nice. Not too formal, but not too casual."  
  
"Okay, man of mystery see you at six." ##################################################################### "So Seto, where ya takin' her?" August's smooth voice drifted through the air.  
  
"I really have no clue."  
  
"How about the Blue Palm? Chicks love that place."  
  
"No, too formal."  
  
"Burger king?"  
  
"I said formal not expensive, numb brain."  
  
"How about the house?"  
  
"No, she'll think I want sex."  
  
"Well you do don't you?!"  
  
"Not this girl."  
  
"Are you crazy! Who wouldn't want a piece of that ass?!!"  
  
"If I were you I'd refrain from saying that around me when referring to Kagome." His icy tone gave no room for argument. Holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture August said, " Okay, okay I'll lay off." Then his perverted grin made it's appearance. "But seriously, when was the last time you got laid?" he watched in amusement as his friend stood up and walked away. ' I guess it's been awhile.'  
  
Author's Note So how do you like the second fic? I hope it was funny. I still don't know what to do with it. 


	2. Feelings realized

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha in any way.  
  
Chapter two: Feelings realized  
  
Under the bright full moon a dark haired beauty sat under a sakura tree. Her head was bowed and her eyes were dazed. While in deep thought she was completely unaware of the demon presence close by. High up in a tree sat a tall silver haired taiyouki. For a whole week he has been watching the fascinating creature that was Kagome. The whole time his presence has gone unnoticed.  
He watched as the girl cried herself to sleep each night and held back the tears that threatened to fall during the day. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what. He felt each insult that was thrown her way and longed to comfort her each night she cried. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to teach his baka of a brother a lesson. Sesshomaru stood up and glided toward the place where his half-brother's scent was the strongest.  
He flew until he reached a familiar tree. There high up in the God tree sat the baka he was after. He flew down and landed on the ground. He looked up to Inuyasha and was highly annoyed at the fact that he was being ignored. He watched his brother awhile longer before he decided to make his brother acknowledge his presence. He glided up to branch Inuyasha was sitting on and gave the annoying hanyou a slap on the head.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled while rubbing his sore head.  
"You need to learn a lesson" came his calm response.  
"A lesson in what!"  
"It does not matter, seeing that you need to learn a lot about everything."  
" You shit head."  
"Such language. I guess I should add another lesson to the list."  
"You can't teach me anything."  
" Well if I can't maybe your miko can."  
"What do want with Kagome?"  
"I don't want any thing to do with your precious miko. I only want the Tetsusaiga."  
"I already told you. YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR CLAWS ON MY SWORD!"  
With that said Inuyasha jumped at Sesshomaru momentarily forgetting he was in a tree. Sesshomaru dodged his attack and watch with great amusement as his brother fell face first to the ground. A smirk appeared on his face once her heard the loud thud and the curses that flowed like water out of Inuyasha's mouth.  
"I see that are even dumber than I thought." He looked down at the hanyou with a smirk on his face. "Tisk, tisk, tisk. Recklessly attacking an opponent in tree."  
"Damn it to hell!" Inuyasha forced himself to stand. "Sesshomaru get down here and fight."  
"Why should this Sesshomaru lower myself to your level, half-breed?"  
" You've only been here a week and already you're back to your old tricks!"  
"I'm tired of your foolishness. The lesson starts here."  
In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru had his claws around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear from the look of pure disgust and contempt that burned deep within his brother's golden orbs, the mirror image of his own eyes. He felt razor sharp claws pierce the tanned skin upon his neck and he could smell his life's blood as it drew crimson lines along his skin. He could not breathe in the air his lungs so desperately craved. He kicked his red clad legs in an attempt to escape the death he knew would come if he stayed in the predicament he happened to be in. suddenly he was dropped onto the forest floor and he watched as his brother turned and took several paces away from him. A bemused look claimed his features as he tried to understand his brother's intentions. He glared at Sesshomaru as best he could while greedily gulping down air. The sweet scent of lunar flowers soon tickled his sensitive nose. Kagome was approaching. That's why he was released.  
  
" It is because of her that you will not be killed hanyou. As long as she still feels for you as a companion you will not die, at least not by my hand." Sesshomaru stated, not looking at the hunched over body that was Inuyasha.  
  
"You care for her don't you, Sesshomaru?!" He stood and yelled at the stoic youkai before him.   
  
"That, half-breed, is none of your concern." Came the cool reply.  
  
"Damn it Sesshomaru just admit it! You care for Kagome! My Kagome!"  
  
"She is not yours nor will she ever be." Sesshomaru snapped at him.  
  
"God Damn it!" Inuyasha turned to the tree he was pinned to just a short time ago and punched it. "Damn it! Not this, not again, Kami-sama. Doshite?" he whimpered into the hard bark of the tree.  
  
" Daijoubou desu ka, Inuyasha?"  
  
Her voice! Yes it was HER voice, his Kagome. No, not HIS Kagome, Sesshomaru's Kagome. Inuyasha turned toward the direction of which the voice came. Upon seeing Kagome's red puffy eyes a saddened look appeared on his face and he bowed his head.  
  
"Daijoubou desu ka, Inuyasha?" She repeated.  
  
"Yurushite kudasai." He said in a low voice and walked away.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama what is the matter with Inuyasha?"  
  
"He realized that he has lost the most precious thing to him."  
  
"What has he lost?"  
  
" You." Then he also turned and left, heading back to the camp where he had left Rin. He had recently joined the inu-tachi to help fight Naraku and with the last battle approaching he needed to keep a close watch over the human child.   
######################################################################   
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!  
The sound of a cell phone roused the black haired student from his reverie. He growled aloud at being interrupted and defiantly let the phone ring. After listening to the annoying phone for a few moments he grudgingly answered. It was August.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to help with the whole ' where to take my date' thing. How about the park?"   
  
"The park, why?"  
  
"Think about it. It's quite so you can talk, practically deserted so you can make out, and has the romantic casual yet nice feel to it if you want to... I don't know.... do something. Plus there's always the picnic thing that chicks go for. For some reason most women are attracted to guys who can cook.  
  
"And this suits the casual nice thing I told her to wear?"  
  
"Yeah, that way she looks nice yet she's comfortable."  
  
"Well, I guess hentais like you are good for something."  
  
"Damn right, well, gotta go."   
  
###############################################################   
  
"What to wear? What to wear?" clothes were strewn all around Kagome's room. She had stressed all day over what outfit to wear on her date, but in the end she had no clue.  
"WHAT TO WEAR?"  
  
Author's Note  
Hey if you have an outfit for Kagome just put it in your review. Ja ne!


	3. What to do?

First off I would like to apologize for such a late update. I was grounded for the rest of the summer, but I didn't forget my duties as an author.  
  
Lately, I've been wondering about how to get all of you out there involved in my stories. So I decided that playing guessing games might be fun. And since I'm a difficult person, the things I would like for you to guess would be difficult as well. So each chapter will have a different question or clue and each of my stories will have different categories for guessing. If you think that this is a good idea put it in your review. I love hearing your opinions even if it's not about my story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters in any way. Also, I'll only accept flames if you leave your name and/or e-mail address so I can reply. It's only fair.  
  
Chapter 3: What to do?  
  
Red and orange embers crackled deceivingly an arm's length away. It's innocence never revealing it's hidden dangers. The warmth and comfort it provided only whispered of its destructive temperature. The beautiful flaming yellow core contained heat so unbearable that no life could be born from it. This same fire blessed a young woman with its thermal talents.  
  
Red hued light danced along alabaster skin and raven hair. Blue unfocussed eyes shown violet as she sat comfortably amongst her friends. Even in her dazed state Kagome was aware of the activities of all her companions.  
  
From her place by the fire she could hear Shippo's laughter as he and Kirara played in a nearby meadow. An older woman with lengthy black hair sat beside her with a large boomerang across her green clad legs. With the gentle change of the wind came the sudden shift in her surroundings. This unforeseen alteration brought Kagome out of her daze. She took a glimpse at her comrades and noticed that they did not sense the power surge. She immediately rose to her feet and began to walk into the dark forest. Something about that ripple of power was strangely familiar.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" a low voice drifted smoothly to her ears and stopped her in her tracks. The memory of Inuyasha sitting next to a sleeping Miroku barreled its way to the front of her mind and she mentally kicked herself. Without turning around she answered, "I'm going to go take a bath. Miroku is sound asleep finally, I know it will be undisturbed". It sounded convincing enough to her, but Inuyasha might not buy it. She waited patiently as he considered letting her go.  
  
"Fine, go take your bath, but don't take too long. There are blood thirsty, sex-crazed demons out there, so be alert." And there it was. Every time she wanted to take a bath or go home he would say something to try and scare her. She knew he wouldn't let her go if it was too dangerous. Next, he would threaten her. Just as she predicted Inuyasha's gruff voice called out to her again.  
  
"And if you're not back in an hour I'll come and drag you out, dressed or not!"  
' That has to be the lamest threat ever. I guess he couldn't think of a better one. Poor Inuyasha.' "Whatever," was her soft response as she continued to disappear within the dark shadows of the forest.  
  
The forest was so dark she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Only when she got closer to the clearing with the wide, dark colored stream running in a curvy path through its middle, did the moon finally light her way. The water reflected the pale light as it flowed rhythmically, making tiny silver waves. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
The navy blue sky was dotted with sparkling silver stars. The full moon was bright and seemed to bless the earth with its light. Not a cloud in the sky was visible to her naked eye. Even better was that there are no tall concrete buildings to block the view. The trees were like tall giants towering over her tiny form. Their leaves swayed lazily in the breeze. The beauty of the sight could not compare to the angelic white clad figure standing proudly by the water's edge. Gods above he was beautiful.  
  
His back was facing her, but she knew he was aware of her presence, he always was. She took slow, timid steps towards the forlorn figure. She stood beside him and gazed at the moon. For some unknown reason she did not want to disturb himm, but she didn't want to leave him either. She was roused from her thoughts by a deep silky voice, "Beautiful". Kagome turned her head a notch to see his face. Sesshomaru was still gazing at the heavens so she assumed he was commenting on the moon.   
  
"Hai, the moon is quite beautiful tonight." Bemusement flashed unnoticeably in golden pools before he spoke.  
  
"I was not referring to the moon." Kagome's expression changed from one of tranquility to one of shock and embarrassment.  
  
" Then what were you talking about?"  
  
"You." He said it so casually; it was as if he were stating the weather. Kagome was in complete shock. Her jaw hung loosely by its hinges and her eyes were like two big blue saucers. Sesshomaru stood proudly, his face towards the sky and seemed to be unaware of the impact of which his statement had. Kagome began to look around, trying to convince herself that he was talking to someone else.  
  
"Feigning stupidity is unattractive."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
" I am not interested in ignorant women. Therefore, by pretending that you don't understand, when I know that you do is unbecoming. I strongly suggest you stop."  
  
"So otherwise you find me attractive?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome. You are beautiful. I never imagined giving you a compliment would be this difficult."  
  
" Any girl would be shocked."  
  
"Most girls would consider the compliment an invitation to rut."  
  
"First, I didn't need to know that. Second, if they consider it an invitation then they are desperate whores."  
"Are you implying that I only attract harlots?"  
  
"No just that you turn women into your own personal love slaves."  
  
"So you're one of my many love slaves?" The hopeful gleam in his eyes disturbed for a moment. ' What the hell is going on here?'  
  
"Not even in your dreams, Sesshomaru." A deep soft chuckle rang through the small clearing. Kagome gave him a confused look while trying to get over the shock of witnessing the great demon lord laugh. It was surprisingly pleasant and not the least bit evil. Which confused her greatly.  
  
"And what exactly do find funny?" she questioned with her eyebrow raised. He just shook his head and returned his golden gaze to the moon. Kagome released a sigh of defeat and sat on the soft green grass.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why are you here and not with Rin?" Her knees were drawn to her chin and her arms were wrapped loosely around her shapely calves.  
  
" I came to take a bath, but instead I got a talkative woman who seems to think she has control over one's dreams." Kagome did NOT like the way he put that.  
  
"I 'm sorry if I kept you from bathing. I'll just..."  
  
"You don't have to leave."   
  
"Well I'm not going to stay and watch!"  
  
" You could join me."  
  
"YOU HENTAI! I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT JOIN YOU!!!!"  
  
"Fine suit yourself." Sesshomaru shrugged his broad shoulders and glanced at Kagome's now exposed back. He watched, as she seemed to turn around in slow motion. His eyes drinking in her visible stomach. This seemed to go unnoticed by his eye candy.  
  
"Why do you act as if it is some kind of honor to bathe with you?" this brought him back to reality and he mentally kicked himself for his brief fantasy.  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" ( A/N: A simple question don't you think?)   
Kagome's hands balled at her sides as she narrowed her eyes. " You are the most egotistical, self-diluted youkai I have ever met!!!"   
  
"You forgot extremely handsome." His eyes sparkled with amusement right before he gave her a wink.  
  
"Yeah, you're a real bishounen." She stated sarcastically.  
  
"Damn right." He said as he flashed her a smile that almost made her swoon. She would have if she weren't so angry. Sesshomaru was unaffected by the hellish fire burning deep within her sapphire orbs.   
  
"Did you know that you are more beautiful when you're angry?"  
  
"What's with the compliments?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I always compliment you."   
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"I'm complimenting you right now just by being here."  
  
"I never knew you had a sense of humor."  
  
"Spend more time with me and you'll see I'm quite the jester."  
  
"I doubt it." Sesshomaru graced her with an uncharacteristic shrug.  
  
"Doubt it, believe it, worship me for it in the end you'll see it just the same." With that he began to disrobe. Kagome, being oblivious, had not noticed. She was too busy removing her shoes and socks so that she could put her feet in the water.  
  
"Is there a reason behind your friendly mood or is it because Inuyasha's not around?" When she received no reply she began to look around. Her clear blue eyes quickly scanned the area and she was shocked to see Sesshomaru's clothing, but no Sesshomaru. Suddenly, two stripped arms snaked out of the water and pulled her beneath the water's reflective surface. She immediately broke the surface and gasped for air.  
  
While catching her breath she searched wildly for the tricky inu taiyoukai. Behind her a silver haired figure raised stealthily from the life preserving liquid. Kagome, who was completely unaware, was splashed unmercifully. She spun around quickly and the fight was on. The sounds of splashing and laughter rang through the tiny clearing, their bodies lit only by the pale beams of the moon.   
  
" What the hell happed to you?" Inuyasha yelled once he saw her soaked form appear from the shadows. Her clothes and hair was dripping onto the dead brown leaves that covered the forest floor. Shiny black, wavy locks framed her face. She was carrying her shoes and socks. Inuyasha noticed that thick lines of water were running rapidly down her slender arms and was acquiesced by her white tennis shoes. Her white t-shirt, which was cut to show her mid-riff and the elastic bottom of her sports bra, was clinging to her chest and her jean shorts seemed uncomfortable in its waterlogged state. Inuyasha stood from his place by the fire and stomped over to the still smiling girl and repeated his question. Kagome blinked and shook her head as if to clear her mind and finally realized that Inuyasha was yelling at her.  
  
"What is it now, Inuyasha?" her shown her annoyance that was way too obvious in her tone.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!" His face was red with anger, but his eyes shown brightly with his concern.  
  
"I fell in the stream." She said simply. It wasn't a complete lie. She did have an unexpected trip in the stream.  
  
"You were supposed to take a bath not try and drown yourself!! And why are you smiling? I don't believe this 'I fell in' bullshit. You're hiding something!"  
'Damn. Caught.' "Ok, fine. I saw Sesshomaru at the stream. We had a talk with him being arrogant as usual and he was being quite friendly. Then he pulled me into the stream and we had a water fight. Happy now, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why don't you try telling the truth this time!" His golden eyes shown orange in the firelight and his silver hair sparkled as gold hues danced along its length. "No way what you just told me was the truth. It was nothing, but a bold face lie!" spittle flew out of his mouth and Kagome scrunched up her nose in disgust.  
  
"Whatever." She said while brushing past Inuyasha to get to her bag. Once she had on dry clothes she curled up into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.   
  
Kagome was sitting on her bed holding the same outfit from that night. She had been psyched about her date until that unwanted memory surfaced. Tears were flowing gently over her soft alabaster cheeks. The salty liquid collected at the tip of her chin and fell silently onto the white fabric of the cut-off t-shirt. Painful memories raced through her mind causing pain so terrible that she could no longer hold back her tears. She cried for the love she lost. She cried for the loneliness that Sesshomaru had to endure. She cried for herself. But mostly she cried because she could do nothing to prevent it all.  
" Maybe I should cancel my date with Seto."   
  
###########################################################   
Bottomless pools of darkness gazed into the depths of a large sapphire. The image of a crying Kagome floated within its core. Blue curls flowed over pale green skin and clung to a black tank top. An evil grin conquered crimson lips as she watched with delight. Kagome's life will soon end and o one will be in her way. So far her plan was going smoothly. "Perfect."   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$   
  
What the hell! Looks at security guards Alright who let her in? Guards shrug shoulders and look at each other Okay so how much did she pay you? Guard #3: about 2k each. AH HA so you did let her in. Wait $ 2000. That bitch! Damn Groupies!


	4. What Just Happened?

A Day and a Life  
Chapter Four: What Just Happened?  
Disclaimer: I'm waaaaaayyyy too lazy for this so… It's not mine.  
Author's note: Okay after a nice break from this story I'm finally updating. Everyone say YAY!  
No? Okay that's cool with me. I wasn't expecting you to.  
P. S: This chapter is dedicated to crimsonmoon21 for her great out fit idea ;)

Standing in the middle of a long hallway, surrounded by pale yellow walls with only a narrow table and a round mirror, was a shadowed figure. Raven hair cascaded down a white clad torso and seemed to disappear as it met the black fabric of a long skirt. Clasped tightly in a quaking hand was a telephone receiver. The dial tone was booming in the eerie silence of the hall. One shaking digit hovered above the base of the telephone, preparing to dial an almost familiar number.  
Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she began to dial Seto's cell phone number. She had decided that it was best to not go out with Seto. Everything about him reminded her too much of Sesshomaru. The only problem was that Seto was somehow important to her. How? She didn't know. Her finger moved slowly along the buttons pressing down upon one occasionally. Before she could finish, however, she heard the all too familiar sound of her doorbell.  
Shock and panic coursed down her stiffened spine. She quickly slammed the receiver on to the base and rushed to the end of the hall in the direction of the front door. Upon reaching the place where the corridor turned off into the entryway to the foyer, she stopped and pressed her back closely to the wall. Her heart thumped so loudly within her chest that she almost did not hear her mother open the door, or the deep male voice that made even the sturdy walls succumb to it's seductive pitch. This voice, Kagome recognized as Seto's. She mentally cursed her luck. She was both happy and depressed with the knowledge that Seto was now in her living room and patiently waiting for her. Although she really wished for a watch. With a sigh she pushed away from the wall, squared her shoulders and walked gracefully into the large room.  
Seto was staring out the bay window. His appearance and stoic expression sent butcher knives through her heart. Pale light danced evenly along his creamy skin and his eyes sparkled like diamonds. Images of Sesshomaru kept flashing in her mind with each step she took toward Seto. As her cerulean orbs drank in the image of Seto's face another picture of Sesshomaru flashed in her mind. Her sharp in take of breath caused the dark-haired stoic man to turn his head slightly, his pale gray eyes shown darkly with concern. Kagome stepped back in shock. In her mind two images were colliding with each other. Sesshomaru's face and Seto's countenance clashed to make one image. One silver-haired, golden-eyed image that could only be the sengoku-jidai lord of the west. Alabaster lids lined with thick, dark eyelashes closed tightly over blue irises. Memories flooded her mind unbidden. Golden eyes, crescent moons, and magenta stripes dominated her mind. Clouds of black covered her eyes as she fell. Inuyasha sat on a branch in the God tree. One hand rested on the hilt of Tetsusaiga and the other rested on his bent knee. Aureoles of honey-gold gazed unseeingly at the blue-gray sky that signified the return of dawn. Faint streaks of sunshine yellow reached desperately for the miniature suns that were buried deep under the intense thoughts that floated restlessly through his already aching head.  
He had seen it. He had seen the flicker of emotion in Sesshomaru's eyes. It flashed by so quickly, but was so intense it was surprising such a being could possess such an emotion. As suddenly as it appeared it vanished, leaving nothing, but poisonous icicles in its wake. It was only for a brief moment, but that was all that was needed for the message to be sent and understood. Sesshomaru hated him, he actually hated him and not for the reasons that created the feeling either. Sesshomaru hated him because Kagome was in pain. The fact that he, Inuyasha, caused her pain was the reason for Sesshomaru's unexpected visit earlier. Sesshomaru's claim that he needed to learn a lesson was just a cover-up. Sesshomaru cared for Kagome, deeply too. It all had shown in his eyes in that one instant. ' Kagome deserves to be with someone who cares for her... someone like... Sesshomaru.'  
Soft footfalls interrupted his thoughts and once honey-gold eyes burned a shiny metallic gold with his change from thoughtful to alert. Sun kissed hands gripped readily onto the hilt of Tetsusaiga. His eyes watching as an ebony head made its way to a white blob positioned on a far away hill. The ebony head paused in its approach and slowly turned in his direction. Blue eyes, now free of the red from last night, locked with his gold ones. A feeling of loss, hope, and regret washed over him. The feeling was too intense for him to withstand so he turned away only to return his gaze to the ebony-haired woman as she continued to approach his brother.  
An imaginary Tetsusaiga immediately decapitated the jolt of jealousy when he saw the two head off into the woods together. The scent of dirt, death and rose oil floated to his sensitive nose from the opposite way the couple had gone. Inuyasha growled in annoyance as he leapt off his branch to go find his Kikyo.  
He followed the scent to a small clearing and in the middle stood the dead miko. Her eyes were dull from lack of life and her hair lay limp in the low ponytail.  
" Inuyasha," her monotone voice called out to him, " Have you made your decision yet?"  
" I have."  
" When will you come with me?"  
" After the shikon no tama is complete." His voice held no emotion and his mind was on a certain blue-eyed young miko. Seto scooped Kagome into his arms before she fell to the floor below. As soon as their skin touched memories flooded into his mind. Painful, happy, confusing, and funny memories swept in like a tidal wave. He almost passed out as well from their intensity. Bits and pieces flashed behind his eyes: Kagome falling off Ah and Un her first time riding, him blowing out the candles on a cake for the surprise birthday party Kagome held for him, his first valentine's day, their stroll through the woods during the changing of the leaves when he 'accidentally' knocked her over into a large pile of leaves. But on memory stood out from them all. It played from beginning to end. " SESSHO GET BACK HERE WITH MY CLOTHES, YOU HENTAI !"  
Sesshomaru kept hidden in the shadows with a small smile playing on his lips as he watched Kagome walking between the trees in a bikini. Water traveling from her wavy black locks to her ankles where a silver anklet with sapphire crescent moons rested as a symbol of their courtship.  
He casually stepped out from his hiding place and stood nonchalantly before her. To his shock he was tackled to the ground. Kagome straddled his hips and glared at his amused expression. His clawed hands slid up her water-slick thighs, one continue its slow ascent up to her head and brought her face slowly down to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that left her breathless and wanting more. And more she got.  
#   
' Our first kiss!' the voice in his head seemed shocked. 'It happened on one of those unusually hot days in October. I never did get to give her back her clothes. Not like she let me take off what little she had on either.' he realized then that he had settled on the carpeted floor with Kagome resting in his lap. He watched with slight fascination as she began to open her eyes. Surprise quickly dominated the once dazed orbs and her mouth breathed one word: "Sessho?"  
He was going to correct her until he saw that the hand that was currently cupping cheek had claws and stripes on the wrist. His concealment spell must have dispelled when she transferred those painful memories to him. All he could do was nod in affirmation. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she began to hug him to death. Mumblings of her thanks to kami and statements of how much she missed him; and telling him to never leave her again could be heard from where her head was pressed against his chest. Suddenly her hands reached and held his face still as she kissed him breathless. Seto's eyes flew open and he found himself standing casually at the bay window waiting patiently for Kagome.' Whoa' Was the only thing he could think of at the time. Kagome was jerked harshly back from the seemingly real vision with her back still pressed firmly against the wall." Whoa! That was new." She peeked around the corner and saw Seto at the window. " Better get this over with." " Ha I did it! Did you see that? Did you see?" Blue curls bounced around the excited woman as she watched with proud eyes at the result of her quick thinking.  
" They almost reunited and I stopped them! That spell actually worked!"  
A deep voice with an Australian accent cut through the air, " Like I care about your lil' spell. You know what I want and yet I still don' have it."  
" You'll get it. These things take time."  
" I'm not a very patient man, bitch, and I will not wait any longer. If you can't get what I want then I'll do it myself."  
Author's note  
WOW! I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated. Too long for my tastes, but I went from no life to having a life back to not having a life rather quickly. So I didn't really have time to type up this chapter. Not to mention my writer's block and this chapter had a free ride in the rinse cycle, twice! So I pieced it together and typed it up. Although out of four pages of work I only managed to salvage one page. Good thing it was the page I hadn't typed yet or else I'd be really screwed.  
Anyways thanks to all who reviewed. There is no way to express my gratitude in words. And thanks to all who have read my story, but didn't send a review because you as much to me as the people who do review. (Hey that rhymes!) Bai bai


	5. A Long Night

Chapter Five: A Long Night

Tiny diamonds sparkled in the navy blue silk sky. Heavens breath blew across dark green blades of grass and the musical sounds of the night animals added to the romantic atmosphere. The crescent moon sent its celestial light lovingly down on a happy couple lying on a hill enjoying the night's calming talents.

Kagome lay on her back with her hair fanned out underneath her, gazing up at a star strewn sky. Sesshomaru laid in the opposite direction with his head next to Kagome's. Sesshomaru's eyes were not looking up at the stars, but at the beauty next to him. so many thoughts swept through his mind at that moment. He couldn't believe how easy it was to just be when he was with Kagome. Their friendship became so strong in the past few weeks and he wanted to be more than a friend to the caged bird by his side. His clawed hand reached inside his kimono and grasped the fragile chain he had stowed away in his haori.

Kagome, who as speaking to him the whole time, realized that her audience was currently distracted. Sesshomaru had a far away look in his sparkling golden eyes. As Kagome sat up her midnight hair rippled into its naturally wavy state. She tapped the pondering demon on his white silk clad shoulder and waited patiently for her friend to come back to reality. But waiting patiently wasn't an option for the young miko.

Sesshomaru was startled out of his thoughts when a small slender finger touched his person. He sat up quickly with tense muscles and his hand resting readily on the hilt of Toukijin. He soon realized that it was just Kagome trying to regain his stolen attention.  
"This Sesshomaru sincerely apologizes for your fright." His golden pools swam with his sincerity and his shoulders dropped ever so slightly with his guilt. Kagome just smiled brightly, put her small hand over his and said:  
"Don't worry about it. The next time you zone out I'll try not to startle you. I'm just lucky that you didn't kill me." She laughed lightly, but stopped once she saw that Sesshomaru was not laughing with her.  
"Kagome that wasn't funny. I am very fortunate that I didn't kill you."   
"You're fortunate?"  
"I don't know what I would have done if I was the cause of your death." Kagome sat up straighter and held his other hand and said, "Oh Sessho, don't beat yourself up over a possibility! It didn't happen and that's something to be happy about." Sesshomaru seemed to relax with that information.  
"Will you walk with me, Kagome?" 

They strolled through the woods for a while catching sight of many of the night animals and harmless youkai. The night still held its calming spell over all the creatures and heaven's breath still blew gently through the leaves and grass, bringing the sweet scent of lunar flowers with it.  
"Kagome, I would be honored if you would accompany on an outing tomorrow evening."  
"Sessho, are you asking me out on a date?" Kagome asked teasingly.  
"This date, is it like courting?"  
"Yes, I guess you could say that."  
"Then, yes I am asking you out on a date."   
"WHOA! Are you serious? Because I was only joking about the date... thing." Sesshomaru turned to face her and held both her hands in his.  
"Kagome will you court this Sesshomaru?" She stared for moments at a time into his hopeful eyes, but couldn't bring herself to answer. ' Hello, Kagome! He's asking you to be his girlfriend aren't you going to say yes?' A few more moments passed and Sesshomaru began to give up hope. 'Kagome answer him damn it!'   
"Y...yes, Sesshomaru. I a...accept your o..offer of court... courtship." Kagome stuttered through her answer, but at least she managed to get it out. Sesshomaru smiled so brilliantly that she actually swooned. Suddenly, she felt something cool resting in her palm. She looked down and saw that she held a silver anklet with crescent moons that matched the color of her eyes. She turned her curious gaze up to the smiling taiyoukai before her.  
"What's this for?"  
"It's a symbol of our courtship. You'll wear that until I mark you."  
"Mark me?"  
"When we mate I will mark you. Being my mate is the same as being my wife."   
"Wait a minute! Rewind! Who said anything about marriage... or mating? You only just asked me to be your girlfriend."  
"I was only mentioning the possibility, Kagome. There's no need to be upset over a possibility." Kagome just stormed off into the trees. "Earth to Kagome, over." Seto's voice broke through Kagome's thoughts. She shook her head to clear away the memories.  
"Kagome, we're here." In front of them was a picnic dinner for two.  
"You made all this, Seto?" Her amazement was obvious in her voice.  
"I thought you'd like it. You do like don't you?"  
"Of course I do! This is wonderful!"  
"Are the candles too much?" Seto feeling a little nervous because of the vision and having Kagome so close, and deceiving her like he was. He needed to tell her who he was, but how? These things need to be done delicately.  
"Oh Seto this is a wonderful view of the ocean. I never knew that the park was so close to it."  
"You must really like this then."  
"Why do you say that?" She didn't turn away from the sight, but her expression was definitely of the curious sort.  
"You've said the word 'wonderful' more times than necessary."  
" I did, really?" At his small nod she seemed to be surprised. Then she took a look at him and saw his profile. For a second he seemed like a dark-haired Sesshomaru. 'But that can't be. Could it?' "Inuyasha, may I ask why you are all alone during this jubilant celebration." Miroku walked up to the lonely hanyou with his staff ever present by his side.   
"Why would I want to celebrate my brother's courtship to my best friend?"  
"Maybe because it's your best friend celebrating her courtship to a man worthy of her affections." Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha while sipping a bowl of sake.  
"Why couldn't she find someone else to be worthy of her "affections"?"   
"You mean someone like you?"  
"Yes! I mean, no!"  
" So you are jealous of Lord Sesshomaru."   
"I'm not jealous!"  
"Brooding and accusations of betrayal are not signs of your jealousy then?"  
"Of course they are!" Inuyasha froze at that moment."But that doesn't mean that I'm jealous."  
"If you're not jealous then join the party." With that the wise monk rose from his place beside Inuyasha and went back to the celebration. Inuyasha sat there for while mumbling to himself.  
"I don't see why everyone has to rejoice when a cold-hearted bastard finds love." "Wow! I'm so full! Thank you so much Sess..um Seto!" A bright pink blush crept over Kagome's cheeks at this slip up. Seto, who at first was alarmed by her mistake, managed to arrange his his features so that it appeared that he hadn't heard it.  
"I am pleased that you enjoy my cooking, Kagome." Catching sight of Kagome's slight shiver he said, "My house is not too far away from here. If you'd like we can head over there and talk over coffee."  
"Oh, I don't drink coffee." Kagome chirped then looked quite embarrassed that she'd let that little detail slip. She hastily tried to make amends. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer, Seto, but I really should be going home after this."  
"You could always be provided with something more to your liking. Tea perhaps or even that sweet colored beverage they call Kool-aid."  
"Oh no, I really don't want you to go through all that trouble for me."  
"It's no trouble at all, Kagome." Kagome sat for a moment trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, not seeing any reasonable excuse she agreed to go to his house. Seto's car stopped before a beautiful mansion. Very few lights were on, but the moonlight gave the house a surreal look. Tiny vines wiggled their way up the outer walls of the magnificent house, giving it an ancient look as well.   
"This house has been in my family for generations. At one time this place housed three large families at once." Kagome was too preoccupied with the house to notice a motorcycle speeding her way. The sudden feel of being jerked back and the sound of screeching tires brought her back to the present.  
"RINA! What the HELL is wrong with you! You could have killed Kagome!" Seto yelled so loudly at the woman, who seemed to in mid-adolescence, that Kagome could have sworn it was a roar.  
"I didn't see her, Uncle, I swear." The girl seemed not to cower before which only reminded Kagome of another girl. The one who once travel led with her beloved. Just then a patch of bright light came from the front door and Blinded her momentarily. Once her eyes recovered from their shock she watched as two figures ran towards them.  
"Rina is everything alright?" the two men said in unison and then glared at each other.  
"Seto, what happened?" This again was said in unison. Then the man on the right looked at Kagome. The other man went to check Rina over for injuries.  
"Miss Higurashi, surprise seeing you here." From the sound of the voice Kagome could tell that it was August. At this moment Seto decided it was time to step in.  
"Everything is fine so go back in the house." His voice was cold and sent a shiver of recognition down Kagome's spine.  
"Don't be so rude Seto. You haven't even introduced her to the others." August walked over to the other man and the young woman and stood behind them, putting a hand on each one's shoulder. "This," He said, nodding towards the man, " is my twin brother Seijin and this," he nodded toward the woman, "is my younger sister Rina." Last he pointed towards himself, "And as you already know, I'm Hachigatsu, but I prefer you call me August."  
Kagome's shock was indescribable, there were two Miroku look-a-likes in the world. This has to be a girl's worst nightmare. One Miroku was bad enough, but two, TWO! 'Kami help us all.' was all Kagome could think about.

Seeing that Rina was in one piece Seijin went over to Kagome and began to check her over as well. He almost made the mistake of groping her until a slight rumbling noise put his mind back on track. Kagome was deep in conversation with August and had not noticed the noise.  
"So August, how did you all come to live with Seto?"  
"Oh well, our families have always been close and lived together in this house. Their friendship dates back centuries."  
"Centuries? Wow that is a good relationship then. I don't think even a handful of people in the world can say that." Now finished with his patients Seijin turned abruptly to the door and said over his shoulder, "We should probably go inside where it is warmer."   
Everyone foll wed Seijin into the house and as Seto was closing the door hr thought, 'This going to a long night.'

AUTHOR'S NOTE   
I know that all of you have been waiting patiently for this chapter and some of you not so patiently, but I have my reasons as to why I'm so late. I was grounded, yep grounded. For most of the summer I was punished with babysitting my demonic cousins for 9 hours a day 5 days a week for $70 a week. There's three of them and they're horrible.

Rina's name is pronounced- Reena, not Rin-a  
and Hachigatsu means August as in the month. Wouldn't you want the English translation instead of that, I decided that August would prefer the English because in some countries it is fashionable to have the English translation. Why the name August? ... well that's for later chapters.  
Check Youkai Yume's pic " Yin and Yang" for an image of Kagome and Sesshomaru at the beginning of this chapter. http/pa. 

Sorry for the wait. Please review. Flames are welcome.


End file.
